stay
by Fortune Maiden
Summary: Children get sick. It happens.


**stay**

 _Children get sick. It happens._

* * *

They were heading back to their posts from the breakroom when they ran into a frantic Even in the castle halls.

For a moment he had seemed lost, but the moment he locked eyes with Aeleus and Dilan, he was by their sides at an instant.

"Finally. There you two are!" he raged. "Come with me at once."

"What happened?" Aeleus asked calmly, too used to Even's occasional outbursts to immediately go on the alert.

"Lab on fire again?" Dilan suggested in a casual tone.

"No!" Even snapped, then he frowned. "Or, at least, I hope not. I'm confident I turned off the flame…Oh dear, that would be terrible right now."

"Even, calm down," Aeleus said, shooting Dilan a pointed look. When the lab _had_ caught fire, he hadn't been this upset. "Tell us what happened."

"And quickly, if you would. We have a post to return to," Dilan added dryly.

"You can't," Even said and grabbed their wrists tightly. For such a thin wispy man, he had a very firm grip. "I've been running around looking everywhere for you. You have to come quick. I don't know what else to do! The child! The child...he…"

"What happened to Ienzo?" Aeleus asked, now fully alert. "Is he hurt?"

"I hope not…"

"Run off again?" Dilan asked, all traces of his earlier sarcasm gone.

"I told him to stay put. Just come with me. Please?" Even suddenly looked less crazed, and more frightened. Aeleus and Dilan exchanged looks and nodded to the scientist. They tried not to let their nerves show as Even still refused to let go of their wrists as he led the way.

* * *

They found Ienzo exactly where Even had left him; curled up on a lab bench with an adult-sized lab coat over him. His own usual white coat was nowhere to be seen. There was a basin on the ground by his head, and though it was empty, the placement was telling. Aeleus immediately crouched down beside him.

"This is your emergency?" Dilan turned to Even who kept a certain distance.

"Don't say it like it's no big deal!" Even hissed. "He just collapsed suddenly! I didn't know what to _do!_ "

"An actual bed and blanket would have been a start."

"But…upstairs, there are carpets…"

"Quiet," Aeleus said sharply, and quietly gestured at the door. If they wanted to argue, they could take it outside. He reached over and shook Ienzo's shoulder lightly. "Hey, Ienzo, are you alright?"

One bright glassy eye opened up in response. Ienzo turned his head and stared at Aeleus dazedly for a few seconds, before his face fell and he turned on his other side to face the wall and pulled the lab coat closer. Aeleus reached over to feel his forehead.

As expected.

"He's running a fever," Aeleus told Dilan, then turned to Even. "When did this start?"

"I don't _know_ ," Even admitted fearfully. "One moment he's fine, then suddenly he's coughing and vomiting and…like that."

"He was probably "like that" before. Didn't you notice?" Dilan asked critically.

"No, he was the same as always. Quiet and, well, quiet," Even said. "If he's not going to _tell_ me something's wrong, how can I be expected to—

Ienzo broke into a fit of coughing, startling Even behind Dilan. Aeleus gently rubbed his back, while Dilan continued glowering at Even.

"Why aren't you two worrying about this?" the scientist asked.

"Why should we?" Dilan questioned. "He's a child. Children get sick. It happens."

At that, Even scowled. "I—

"What Dilan _means_ ," Aeleus said, facing Ienzo, who continued to stare at the wall. "is that there's no reason to panic. A cold was bound to come up sooner or later."

"A cold? You think this is a simple cold?" Even demanded. "We've all had colds before, Aeleus. You don't vomit or run a fever from a cold."

"Children can get hit harder than adults," Aeleus replied without missing a beat. "It could potentially be the flu or an infection, but still nothing we're not equipped to treat."

"Perhaps," Even said slowly, still doubtful. "But, what do we do? He can't just stay here. I'm busy."

"Don't worry. Leaving him with you never crossed our minds," Dilan said dryly.

"But he can't go with you! You have your shifts."

"For now, let's let Master Ansem know what's happening," Aeleus cut in before another argument could begin. At the mention of their mentor, Ienzo looked up. Aeleus' expression softened.

"Do you want to go see him?"

A small hesitant nod.

"Alright, let's go."

Ienzo pulled off the lab coat blanket and sat up. His pale face tensed in pain, and when he stumbled forward upon getting up, Aeleus opted to lift him up and let him lay his head on his shoulder. The lack of protest gave Aeleus a good indicator of how poorly he really felt.

"Dilan…"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Dilan said. "Take however long. I hardly need your help keeping a couple of snot-nosed brats outside where they belong."

"Thanks."

"Should I come too?" Even asked quietly. He jumped back slightly when Aeleus passed by him.

"No," Dilan answered bluntly.

"Even, you can let the kitchen staff know Ienzo's sick. Ask them to make something that's easy on the stomach."

"Yes, right away. I'll do that," Even declared and rushed past them out of the room.

As soon as he was out of sight, Dilan grimaced. "How did that man ever figure the right end of a test tube?"

"Don't be too hard on him," Aeleus said, shifting Ienzo into a more comfortable position. "He's…clumsy, but it's only because he cares."

"I'm sure," Dilan grumbled and clapped Aeleus' shoulder as he passed him. "See you later. Take care, kid."

* * *

"Master Ansem? Pardon the intrusion," Aeleus announced himself, and opened the office door. Ansem the Wise glanced up from his report, and then immediately rushed over at the sight of Ienzo.

"What has happened?" the king asked, moving to see the child's face and pressing the back of his palm to his head.

"A cold, most likely," Aeleus explained. "But possibly the flu."

"I see," Ansem said and beckoned Aeleus forward, pulling up his chair for Aeleus to set Ienzo down in. Aeleus lamented the lack of couch in this study. A chair wasn't much improvement over a cold lab bench. Still, Ienzo looked less tense around Ansem, and watched his mentor with anxious eyes.

Ansem knelt down beside him. "Tell me, Ienzo, when did this begin?" An inaudible mumble and a shrug was the reply. "Is anything in particular ailing you? Throat? Stomach?" Another shrug.

"Even says he threw up earlier," Aeleus said.

"Hmm, how about now? Are you still feeling nauseous?"

Ienzo slowly shook his head.

"That's good. Aeleus, there's a medical kit in that cabinet. Please bring it here."

"Of course."

Ansem took his temperature, listened to his lungs, and shone a light into his throat and ears. Besides the fever, the only visible symptoms were congestion and a cough. He smiled at Ienzo. "Well, the good news is I don't see any signs of infection," he said. "But a very good friend of mine is a pediatrician. If we don't see any improvement tomorrow, or if you want to today, we can ask him to take a look at you."

Fear flickered in Ienzo's eyes, and he looked like he wanted to object, but he swallowed his words down and nodded. Ansem smiled kindly. "Don't worry, he's very good at what he does. I regret no longer being a child so that he could treat me." He had said that to be reassuring, but Ienzo didn't respond. He only kept his intense gaze on Ansem, as the king picked himself up and approached Aeleus.

"Thank you for bringing him here," he said in a hushed tone.

"Of course. If I may say so, he looks a little more relaxed here with you."

"That is some relief," Ansem said with a sad smile. "This is the first time he's fallen ill since he came into our care. I cannot even imagine how frightened and lonely he must be feeling right now. The stress from that may be exacerbating his symptoms."

"Yes," Aeleus agreed.

"I will take care of him, Aeleus. You may return to your post."

"Thank you, sir. Please let me know if you need anything."

Before he left, Aeleus gave Ienzo a reassuring smile, and a promise to visit later. But Ienzo continued to watch only Ansem as he came to kneel down beside him again.

"Alright Ienzo, it's just you and me now," Ansem told him gently. "What do you say we return to your room? I do not imagine that chair is very comfortable."

"It's okay," Ienzo said, his voice just barely above a whisper. The congestion made it even harder to hear him than normal.

"Alright, we can stay here if that's easier for you," Ansem agreed. "But it's a little inconvenient with only one chair between us."

In response to that, Ienzo slid off the chair, glanced around for a moment, and then wandered over to a vacant spot beside the bookshelf and slid to the floor, hugging his knees to his chest.

Ansem chuckled and came over, and sat down next to him.

"Let's try that again," he said, and wrapped his arm around Ienzo's shoulders. "I know how unpleasant it is when you're sick, and how scared you must especially be feeling right now. But everything is alright. I promise you that you are safe here, and I, and everyone else, in this castle will do whatever it takes to make sure you're comfortable."

"I…I know…"

"Tell me Ienzo, what do you want to do right now? How do we make you feel better?" _What would your parents have done for you?_ That was the real question Ansem wanted to ask the ailing child beside him. He knew Ienzo missed them now more than ever. For all of his wisdom, this was something Ansem never knew how to best handle. He had taken Ienzo in as an apprentice, but in time, he truly hoped the child would open up to them and come to see them as his family too.

Ienzo pressed his knees as close as they would go, and lowered his gaze. But Ansem still saw his lips move.

"What was that?" Ansem leaned closer to him.

"…stay."

With Ansem's dangling shawl practically on top of him, Ienzo reached for it and clutched it tightly. "I want to stay with you…please? I won't bother you." Ienzo's shoulders trembled and he suddenly broke in another coughing fit. Ansem rubbed his back soothingly until it passed, smiling softly.

"That is quite the request," Ansem said once Ienzo's breathing evened again. "As I've said though, this study isn't particularly comfortable for us two."

"…I'm sorry."

" _However_ ," Ansem continued still rubbing Ienzo's back. "You have a nice spacious room in the castle with comfortable chairs for both of us. Let us retire there, and I promise I will stay by your side, until you get tired of my company."

Ienzo looked up at him. "But…your work?" Despite the objection, his eyes were hopeful.

"I still have four healthy apprentices that can take care of things for a day or two," Ansem assured him with a playful wink, and helped him to his feet. "Does this arrangement sound acceptable to you?"

Ienzo responded by letting go of Ansem's scarf and taking his outstretched hand.

* * *

"Master Ansem, sir!"

On their way to Ienzo's room, the two of them ran into Braig, who ran over with a huge grin on his face. He bowed politely to Ansem, and then squatted down to Ienzo's level. "I heard from Even. Not feeling great, huh kiddo?" he said sympathetically. Ienzo looked away nervously, edging closer to his mentor.

"He'll be fine, Braig," Ansem told him, giving Ienzo's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Do you need something?"

"Nah, just wanted to invite you to the comedy sketch in the kitchen starring Even. He and the staff are having a slight "difference of opinion" on childcare. It's great. He wasn't even this worked up when he set the lab on fire. Put the tyke to bed, and come join."

"I'm sorry Braig, but I already have plans," Ansem said looking down at Ienzo. "I will be taking some time off, so I expect you four to take care of things in my absence."

"Oh?" Braig looked taken aback but then his grin quickly grew. He ruffled Ienzo's hair. "Man, you're one lucky little dude, ain'tcha? The wise king of Radiant Garden himself will be taking care of you. You'll be back to your boisterous chatty old self in no time." Ienzo swatted Braig's hand away.

Unfazed, the guard turned back to Ansem. "So then, for the next couple of days, all of your appointments?"

"Cancel, reschedule, attend in my place if that is an option. If there's an emergency, obviously I expect to be notified, but otherwise, I leave everything in your care."

Braig's eyes widened slightly. "Say Master Ansem, just so that we don't have a repeat of last time, would that mean…"

" _Yes_ , Braig, you're in charge."

"Oh f—heck yes," the guard's grin stretched to impossible lengths. "Thank you, sir. I will not misplace your faith in me." Despite his polite tone, Braig could barely contain his excitement and playfully ruffled Ienzo's hair again.

"You heard the king, kiddo. My time has come," he said. "First order of business, get better fast. But not _too_ fast, yahear? I want to enjoy my reign a bit."

"Braig…"

"Now who do I tell first?" Braig mused to himself. "Dilan or Even?"

"Braig."

"Yes sir, I know," he saluted. "Planner is in your study. Read it, memorize it, delegate it. I will get right on that."

"Good."

As Braig disappeared down the hall, a skip to his step, Ansem let out a weary sigh, and turned to Ienzo.

"I imagine between Braig and Even, you won't be allowed to stay sick for very long."

Ienzo shook his head in agreement, a small smile spreading across his face.

* * *

 **A/N** : Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!

I was in a very apprentice fluff mood!  
(and also debating if that last scene was necessary but it just didn't feel right not including Braig somewhere. Ienzo needs to know all of his guardians care!)  
(and also I just like writing Braig)

As always, feedback is greatly loved and appreciated!


End file.
